Ballad of Mona LisaSongfic
by NessaIsASunfish
Summary: for teh MMTF challenge! Death, OOCness, B!tch-Natsumi, and much more! last few scenes based of the music video. Enjoy! Leave a review but NO FLAMES please! Life is crappy how it is now! :p


"Natsumi, I love you." "I love you to, Endou-kun." Little did he know, but those words would mean his end...

* * *

><strong>She paints her fingers with a close precision He starts to notice empty bottles of gin And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for... <strong>

"T-touko? What happened to you?"

Touko just answered in her drunken, slurry voice, saying, "Oh nothings wrong, Endou...not at all..." When the truth was, that she had loved him for so long, but had never gotten the chance to say it to him, besides the kiss they shared in the 8th grade. Other than that, no other chance.

**A lonely speaker in a conversation Her words are swimming through his ears again There's nothing wrong with just taste of what you paid for**

"Nothing's wrong, Endou-kuun..." Touko's words echoed through his head as Endou walked by the Raimon steel tower. He was now nineteen and ready to start out on his journey of adulthood. Ever since he started dating Natsumi, Touko's attitude and reputation had gone in the dumps. And Endou knew exactly who's fault it was: It was his. He didn't have to be told twice by his teammates or rivals.

**Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign I wanna believe Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown**

"Touko."

"Ehh? Endou. It's you." Touko said after exhailing a puff of cigarette smoke. "What now?"

That's when Endou grabbed her shoulders and started tearing up. "Please! Touko! Tell me I'm right about choosing Natsumi! Please! I don't want to see you like this though, but still! I love her!"

Touko stared back in disbelief as she heard the love of her life, Endou, ask _her_ for advice on the one girl _she_ hated: Natsumi, the one who took Endou's heart. The one who took her life's meaning, away from her.

**He sense something call it desperation another dollar another day and if she has the proper words to say she'd tell but she'd have nothing left to sell him... **

As the months passed by, the situation got worse and worse. Endou even considered moving away from Japan because of this. Touko was putting him in despair, which was still left unknown to Natsumi. Or so he thought.

Why? Because turns out that Natsumi was behind all this, unknown to Endou. It was her plan, all along, to capture the innocent heart of the young soccer player, and crush the one, delicate heart of the prime minister's daughter.

**Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign I wanna believe Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown**

It was nine in the afternoon, for all Touko cared about. Sun beams rained down on her as she lay beneath the tree, as she plead to no one in particular, about her problems. "Please...help me out of this meaningless life. I want to go."

"I can help you with that." A voice behind the tree said. Touko didn't notice the footsteps as they approached her(she was half drunk after all).

"How? No one will do it for me, and if my Dad catches me, I'll be in a world of shit."

"Meet me at two thirty tomorrow in front of the steel tower, got it? And bring anyone you love, to witness what is about to happen."

**Mona Lisa, wear me out**

**Pleased to please Ya**

* * *

><strong>Mona Lisa, wear me out<strong>

"T-touko?"

"I said, meet me at the steel tower at Two thirty on the dot, got it?"

"B-but...promise me you won't be drunk or high?"

Touko thought about it for a second and then answered, smile apparent in her voice as she answered, "Sure."

* * *

>"Thanks. I'll be there" Endou replied as he hung up. Endou then turned around and sighed, "Touko" He said to himself, "You really wear me out, but I'll go, for whatever reason, just to make you happy."<p><p>

**Say what you mean**

**Tell me I'm right**

**And let the sun rain down on me**

**Give me a sign**

* * *

><strong>I want to believe<strong>

"Shit! I'm late!" Endou said aloud as he ran as fast as he could to the steal tower. "She's gonna be mad!"

"He isn't hear. Do you still want to proceed without him?"

"Yes. Oh kami yes! I'm done with this life!" Touko answered eagerly.

"Perfect." The figure said as it withdrew a knife. "No regrets?-"

"Wait. What are you doing! TOUKO!" Endou screamed as he saw the scene in front of him.

"E-endou?"The figure said shocked. It then narrowed it's eyes and said, "You still loved her, no? But you're too late. Even if I didn't kill her with this knife, I already spiked her Gin with poison. Your welcome."

"Y-you...YOU! And to believe that I actu-"

"ENDOU!" Touko screamed as she ran over to him. "Endou! Endou! You got to get up! Endou!" tears were streaming down her face as she held him close. She then noticed a note falling out of his pocket. "Ehh?" Touko picked up the note, and gasped at what it said.

_Touko_

_ I've always loved you as a friend, but I can't see you like this anymore. Please change, for me. Even if I don't share the same feelings as you do, just please. I don't know what I would do if I lost you to these, evil things you do._

_ Love_

_ Mamoru_

"You! You killed him! Why?"

"He got in the way, and I noticed that he didn't really ever like me."

"But why-"

"Honey, listen. The only reason why I dated him? Money, jewelry, fame. Who would like that soccer baka anyw-"

"I would. And I always will." Touko replied confidently. The figure then advanced on her, stabbing her three times in the back, once in the chest, and then left the scene. "I don't care if I die now. I'll get you back..." She pulled out her pen, and with the last of her strength, wrote a note down, and stuck it in her pocket.

-0-0-

At The Funeral...

People were crying over the two left behind bodies of Touko and Endou. Those present, were all of raimon, all of inazuma japan, all the managers of raimon, Fidio, Mark, Dylan, Rococo, Teres, and many others.

"He didn't deserve this."

"She still had most of her life left."

"I wonder who did it?"

"ENDOU!"

But there was one person everyone felt sorry for, and that was Natsumi. The one and only girlfriend of Endou Mamoru.

**Meanwhile...**

_I'm...alive? No! I'm dead...but...huh? No! I can't be! Touko Zaizen? A ghost?_ Touko walked up to Kazemaru and yelled into his ear. Nothing happened. She then ran up to Teres and yelled in his face. Still nothing. She started to yell and cuss about her situation, until she saw a young child staring at her. Touko then floated over to the young one, and softly talked to her.

"Can you see me?" She asked the girl.

"Yes..." The girl answered shyly.

Touko then got an idea, remembering the note she stuck in her old body's pocket. "Listen carefully, ok? In the body to the right, there in the right pocket, is a note. Show the side with the least amount of writing , ok?"

"Ok.." The girl giggled and walked over to the body. She carefully lifted up the white sheet placed over it, and looked for the note. Once she found it, she looked puzzled at Touko, who was standing in the corner. Touko motioned her to continue. The girl held up the note and started to stomp her feet, gathering attention.

"What is that kid doing?"

"Someone needs to get a hold of her"

"Wait! What does the note say?"

All went closer to the child, trying to read the note. _Natsumi did it_ the note read in messy handwriting. Soon, gasps and sounds of anger were heard, and all heads turned to one person.

"H-How did sh-"

"GET HER! SHE'S COMMITED MURDER!" Kazemaru shouted.

* * *

>Soon, Natsumi was gaged with a sock and hand her hands tied behind her back. She was being shoved outside by an angry mob of soccer players in tuxedos. Soon, a fire was lit, and Natsumi was thrown into it, for punishment. She screamed as her flesh was slowly burned to a crisp. Justice, was served.<p><p>

**Woah, Mona Lisa,**

**You're guaranteed to run this town**

**Woah, Mona Lisa,**

**I'd pay to see you frown**

**Say what you mean**

**Tell me I'm right**

**And let the sun rain down on me**

**Give me a sign**

**I want to believe**

**There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've **

* * *

><strong>paid for<strong>

As Natsumi was burning, Touko just looked out the window, flames from the fire reflecting in her eyes. She turned and smiled as she noticed a new ghostly figure enter the room.

"So Natsumi, nothing wrong with just a taste, of what I went through because of you no?"

**0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s**

**Thankies 4 reading this crappy MMTF song fic! I doubt it made any of you cry though...i tried. Btw, for those who don't know yet...I MADE THE SAKKA TEAM! YEAH! I PLAY SAKKA 4 DA 8TH GRADE TEAM NAO! YEAH MIDDLE SCHOOL SENIORS XD then comes high skool o.e **

**Ciao ciao!**

**KV Nessa Martin**


End file.
